


Snowbound

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [7]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy & SciFi, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q goes into the never ending snow





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** stars
> 
> This isn't actually what I expected to write when I started this prompt
> 
> _telepathic speech_

Q’s POV

He rubs one tired hand across his face.

It’s been snowing for longer than he cares to admit. Longer than anyone cares to admit.

He’s one of the many trying to figure out the reason why. There has to be a reason, he just doesn’t know what it is. It seems like every year the snow gets worse and worse, rather than better. Keeping warm has been difficult, a lot of the vast forests and jungles that once spanned the world have vanished. Some were due to humans but not all of them.

If not for the scientists, mages, and artificers things would be a lot direr. He’s one of those, technically, two as he is both a scientist and artificer.

“I’m going outside,” he tells the others in the room, not waiting for a response before he rises and heads towards the preparation room.

He hates the cold. Thankfully, he’s made all of his own clothing, weaving into each article various protective spells. Those to ward off the cold, to keep his body heat regulated, to allow ease of motion, to amplify sounds, to stay dry, and his glasses with their hybrid of artificer magic and science.

He’s barely out the door when the small alarm he wears for danger starts going off. What’s this?

Slowly, he scans the area around the entrance to the compound, trying to see if he can spot what his personal alarm is considering danger.

He hears them in his mind, rather than with his ears, _What’s this, a human in our playground?_

 _It appears so,_ a second voice replies, amusement in that drawling tone.

Fae, he realizes. Great, that’s just what he doesn’t need. All he wanted to do is see if he could look at the stars above. Not deal with the most moody beings this planet has. But then, they apparently haven’t realized he isn’t fully human, his grandmother was fae and it’s strongly suspected that’s where he gets his strength from.

 _What do you want?_ He asks bluntly, focusing with his mind in a way he rarely does.

 _That’s unexpected._ The second remarks, the amused drawl fading.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the snow forming into a person, no two people. So they must have been close together.

Are they partners? He wonders as they take a fully human form, complete with protective clothing.

 _Why are you out here, when your clan rarely leaves the safety of your hill?_ The first queries, a dark brow arching at him and giving him an idea which is which.

 _I like the stars, on the rare occasions they can be seen, even briefly,_ he replies as he meets dark blue eyes. _Besides, sometimes I come out here to think when working on an equation._

It comes across as teasing when the second one declares, _A scientist fae, how intriguing._

 _I’d tell you to bite me, but I’m moderately certain you’d try,_ he retorts coolly. He should probably go back inside, leave these two to whatever they are doing out here. He should also warn the full humans of the compound that there are fae out here, not to engage them. However he does none of this, because he’s enjoying the banter between them.

 _What’s your name, intriguing?_ The second one asks him, stepping closer to him.

 _What’s yours?_ He counters, lifting his head and meeting green eyes. He wishes that he had the ability to feel fae and the variety they are. At least he has the telepathy. At least with fae he has it.

 _Call me Alec,_ the green eyed one suggests playfully.

The blue eyed one’s lips curl in a smirk, _James._

Snorting, he answers, _Q._

 _Interesting_ , the two fae hum, voices blurring together.

He debates about it for a moment before turning on the balls of his feet and walking into the snow, heading towards his private domain. They can follow him or not, as they choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
